onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-30924897-20170315190424/@comment-77.151.40.72-20170410154441
OP4bestOnes a écrit : On découvre seulement maintenant dans l'histoire que les Hakis peuvent atteindre des niveaux tels qu'on leur trouve une nouvelle utilisation. Alors, autant Mihawk doit être très bon en terme de HDO et surtout de HDA (et probablement pas de HDR mais qui vivra verra), mais Shanks est bien parti pour être le boss dans ce domaine. La scène sur le bateau de BB n'était qu'un avant goût et qu'Oda mette autant Shanks en avant sans jamais rien nous montré d'autre qu'un coup d'épée ci et là, c'est plus qu'une évidence que cette escrime dont il dispose est loin d'être son seul et unique atout, ce qui ne justifierait nullement sa place s'il n'avait que ça. http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5np8cUMPn1rys8wvo1_1280.jpg En attendant c'est Mihawk qui occupe la case rival chez Shanks. C'est également de ce même Mihawk dont Shanks parle et de personne d'autre (hormis Barbe Noire) lorsque Barbe Blanche lui demande qui lui a arraché le bras (et que Shanks rebondit sur sa blessure au visage). C'est EGALEMENT ce même Mihawk que Barbe Blanche cite lorsqu'il fait référence aux faits d'armes de Shanks. Ça fait beaucoup non ? Le HDR à 3 niveaux d'utilisation : Niveau 1 : Luffy, Ace avant ellipse Niveau 2 : L'utilisation que Rayleigh en a faite à Shabaondy Niveau 3 : L'utilisation continue (illustré par celle de Shanks sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche). Je cite la page du Databook en anglais : ''Conqueror Type The in-born “kingly power” that overpowers all living things Among the haki types, this has the rarest number of users. By releasing the whole body’s aura and killing intention, the user can even make the surrounding people unconscious (with his haki). It is said that since the ancient times, many among the kings and rulers would possess this ability.'' Comment on left hand side picture: Those who are weak-minded will not be able to stay conscious in front of a conqueror type haki user! The conqueror’s aura that will grow in power together with the user as he develops ''Initial stage Activated when the user unleashed strong emotions The power of the conqueror type haki cannot be increased through training but it gets stronger only when the user’s mind and body develops. In the initial stage, the user will not be aware of this ability and it is usually unleashed at the point of strong emotions.'' Comment at picture: Ace discovered his conqueror haki at the age of 10! Could this also be an ability passed down to him by the Pirate King!? ''Intermediate stage Manipulated at will by the user As the user’s mental strength improves, he can control the haki! The user is even able to manipulate the timing of use, intensity and even the area of effect of the haki’s power. This ability can be used with great effect in a battle against many.'' Comment at picture: A person with Rayleigh’s haki expertise can even wring out his opponents with his powers!! ''Advanced stage Using intimidation to cause others to lose consciousness A true conqueror who possesses the power of the mind, body and spirit can release haki in all directions by merely intensifying his aura!! Such an aura is strong enough to shake ships and defeat seasoned fighters without even crossing swords…!!'' Au final Shanks n'a fait que l'utiliser à son niveau maximal et ça y est tout le monde s’excite, allant jusqu'à croire qu'il y a 10 niveaux au HDR. Et puis franchement je ne vois pas en quoi quelques élus auraient droit à des capacités de combat exclusives et pas les autres, les "One Pieciens" ne seraient donc pas "techniquement" égaux à la naissance ? Cette histoire de capacités imaginaires et imaginés du HDR est complètement WTF pour ma part. Skylent : "C'est dit seulement par Garp que les yonkous sont les 4 plus puissants pirates non? En plus le contexte de l'explication il parle de la puissance militaire, influence etc." Oui il parle de la puissance militaire d'un Yonko et pas du Yonko individuellement. Il complète d'ailleurs son explication en disant que le QG de la Marine et les 7 Shishibukai ne sont là que pour contrebalancer les Yonkos, et il ne faut pas avoir fait bac + 6 pour comprendre qu'on parle ici de la puissance militaire d'un Yonko et pas de centaines de milliers de personnes juste pour contrebalancer 4 personnes.